Sk8ter Boy
by taylor.rose.cullen
Summary: Bellas a ballet dancer. Edwards a skater boy. Both from two different lifestyles.Edward loves her ,Bella hates him could there ever be a chance for them to be togeather,could Bella give up her perfect repertation 4 a sk8terboy.BXE all human
1. Ballet

**Ok my other story wasn't a great sucess but hopefully this one is plz R&R you know you want to.**

_**Disclamer** _i own nothing but the plot the characters are owned by SM.

**Tay xx**

' And 1, 2, 3 my ballet teacher Mrs McCullough recited. She was showing us a new warm up that we will do every day at the start of class.  
The warm up included pikes , leaps and turns.  
' Very good Bella know try straighting your arms a bit' Mrs McCullough spoke again.  
I was her favourite student. Although i was a bit clumsy she still loved me , she always put me in the most parts for when we had concerts.  
I looked at the clock only 1 minuet left , i couldn't wait , not that i didn't like ballet but it was just so tiring and my muscles hurt a lot.  
'OK class I'm afraid our time is up , you all did very well especially you Bella' she smiled at me and clapped her hands.  
'You all can go know'  
Alice and rose came running up to me smiling we all got a ballet bags , not bothering to get changed seeming as we will have ballet in the afternoon to.  
As we walked out of class Rose and Alice looked bit down , but before i could say any thing Alice spoke.  
'How do you do it Bella' Alice moaned.  
' What do you mean' i asked looking confused  
' You are an excellent Ballet dancer , Mrs McCullough loves you and your and A grade student , its not fair your good at everything' Rose said before Alice could respond.'  
I looked at Alice she nodded and half smiled ' OK guys i might be perfect at my education skills , but not at ballet my dancing horrible and I'm so clumsy , i only get an A in that subject is because Mrs Mccullough loves me and I'm not that obsessed with ballet ass u r that's why i get A's for all my other subjects too and besides there's one thing that i could never beat you two in and that is looks your beautiful.  
' I know ' Rose said smiling. I looked at Alice and Rose they both had there hair tied up into beautiful neat buns as did i.  
Alice wore a purple leotard and a little purple short ballet sarong. As for Rose she wore the same as Alice except it was baby pink and i wore one like that to except it was blue  
we all looked like perfectly groomed triplets , the whole school wished they were us. And that's how we liked it.  
As we were walking to maths three boys rode passed us on the skate boards. They were Jasper , Emmet ,and worst of all Edward who had a massive crush on me , ever since 2nd grade.  
' HEY Bella' Edward shouted stopping in front of me.  
Rose just gave me a dirty look then glared at him. He just sighed and faced me as if Rose wasn't there.  
Jasper stood beside seemed to like had one secret and i was the only one who knew.  
She had a massive crush on jasper and i must say Edward was kinda cute.  
But Alice could never tell any one. None of us could be expected to go out with those types of guys. We are ballet dancers and the most popular girls in school. They were nobody's . We cared too much about our reputation then silly skater boys.  
' So Bella how you doing' Edward said obviously trying to make conversation.  
I turned to see Alice and Jasper having a fun time chatting. Emmet was staring at Rose with a wide grin on his face ,Rose was staring at him like he was a pile of poop  
' I'm fine Edward' i spat out  
I looked up into his face , it had pain all over it. 'Look Edward shes not interested in you and that goes for you Jasper and Emmet so scram' Rose shouted  
' why don't you let Bella speak for her self Rose' Edward snapped back at her  
' Edward i do think its time you should leave and take your friends with you' i said calmly , i didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
Rose smirked at Edward , he just glared at her. ' Well come on boys lets go' Edward said as he grabbed his skate board and left  
Emmet took one last look at Rose and left , but Alice and Jasper were so caught up in there talking, that they didn't even noticed what just happened.  
'ALICE' Rose yelled it made Jasper, Alice and i jump.  
' What is it Rosalie' Alice said annoyed  
' Can we just go'  
' Fine bye Jasper' Alice said waving  
' Cya Alice i might see ya around' Jasper said  
We started making our way back to class , visions of Edwards face kept popping up into my mind , i couldn't believe how mean we are to them.  
' You know Rose there just people nothing different from us , there's nothing wrong with talking to him. Alice said  
Rose glared at her.  
'Excuse me' Rose snapped

**Hoped you liked it gets heaps better don't forget to R&R because you love meee XD**

**Tay xxxxx and a million hugs to my fans and reveiwers;)**


	2. How irritating

**_Hey _**

**Here is the second chapter sorry it took so long , i don't ususally take this long to write a chapter , it's just i have been busy , I would like to thank the people that have reveiwed my story and the people that gave me advice i have tried to use it , thanks alot and enjoy and _R&R_**

**Love tay**

' Nothing Rose don't worry , it was uh um uh a joke ' Alice said while trying to fake laugh'.

' uhuh Rose said staring blank. ' well that was a stupid joke it wasn't even that funny ' Rose snapped she obvisouly was in a grouchy mood today she didn't really act this bitchy usually.

Most of the way to our Maths class was silent , i don't think any of us knew what to say. Unfortunately for us we were all in different rooms for Maths , and we all had the sk8ter boys in our Maths classes too , Rose had Emmet with her, Alice had Jasper and i had Edward. I didn't think i could face him , i don't like him but i don't want to hurt him.  
I sat at the back of the class alone , nobody ever sat up here.

Hey Bella can i sit here'

I looked up to see Edward staring at me , he was so breathe taking i almost fainted.

' Edward i pacifically sat up here so i can be alone '

' Yer i know but i need to talk to you , and this class is the only time i can actually speak with you , with out that bitch Rosalie bugging me'

I was shocked i couldn't believe he just called my friend a bitch and right in front of my face.

' Your definitely not sitting here now , nobody calls my friend a bitch '

'Oh come on Bella please , its true though '

' True or not true , that still wasn't a nice thing to say '

Edward sighed and sat down.

' Hay i didn't say you can sit next to me' I snapped

' I know ' Edward grinned. ' But i need to talk to you'

' You are so irritating when you want to be ' I growled

' Ahh i love it when your angry its so amusing'  
I turned to face him , i half smile then i slapped him.

' Now am i amusing' i said yelling

Edward sat there rubbing his hand on his cheek

'Ouch Bella that was so uncalled for'

' Well you deserved it'

I got up out of my seat and started to walk but Edward grabbed my arm.

' Edward let GO'

' Bella i didn't sit with you to insult you , i just want to talk to you , please sit down '

' No LET GO '

I tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong , now he was really annoying me.

' Look Edward first you sit next to me with out me saying so , then you insult my friends, and then you insult me so the best thing you could do for me right now is LET GO'

' If you won't sit down with me then answer me something , do you like me as a friend or even more ' Edward said calmly

I couldn't believe how calm he was acting. Here i was struggling to get out of his arms ,yelling at him and all he can say is do you like me. Arrrr i can't stand him.

' Edward let go please ' i pleaded

' Just Answer that one question for me please , it doesn't matter what Rosalie tells you or what anyone tells you just tell the truth say whats in your heart please'

' Edward please '

' Come on Bella '

' Just let go of me '

' Bella just tell me'

' Look Edward i have never like you and i never will , and that includes being friends , so would you just drop it and let me go ' I snapped

I turned to face him , his hands were still holding my arm , he was staring into my eye , pain stretched across his face again.

I felt so horrible , but he wanted to know and it was the only way he would let go of me.

' HEY dude , you herd the lady let go of her ' A Strange voice said from behind me

I turned to face him there standing in front of me , was a tall , tanned and very muscly boy.

He grinned ' Hey I'm Jacob'

I was speechless , then i realized that everyone was staring at us not only just my class but the entire maths block , i turned bright red i pulled Edwards hand off my arm , he was still staring at me with that pain stretched face i took one last look at him then i ran out of class , i kept on running till there was nobody in sight , i ended up in the lunch area , i found a tree and sat under it ,  
Then tears started stream down my face.

What was all this , why was i crying , what was happening to me , this was all getting to much.

**Hoped you like it , I know it's short but i just really wanted to update and i will try and do the chapters quicker**

**Please don't forget to R&R you know u want to ^_^**

**Love tay XXX**


	3. Could it get any worst

**_Hey guys its Taii XD_**

**Here is the third chapeter it's little bit longer cuz you guys asked for it XD ,i hope you enjoy it , also i liked to thank everyone that reveiwed that was hell sick guys thx heaps and i hope i get loads more ^_^ Plz R&R because it will make me love you moreeeeee 0_o XD**

**_Disclaimer_ I own nothing but the plot the rest is owned by SM :(**

**Luv Taii R&R **

' Are you OK ' I deep voice asked from the distance.

I quickly looked up , it was Jacob , i tried to wipe away the smudge eye liner before he could see my face , but it was too late , he was already sitting next to me.

' I'm fine , leave me alone ' I managed to say.

' Bella I'm not gonna leave you alone , especially in the state your in '

' One how the heck do you know my name? and two what state do you think I'm in? ' i snapped

' Well to answer your first question your like the most popular girl in school of course I'm am gonna know you name , and two look at you , your crying your eyes out , i don't like to see people like that , i like to help' Jacob said smiling at me. ' It's quite funny though my fist day at this school and I'm already helping people out any ways what wrong? Is this all about that weird Sk8ter dude that wouldn't let you go?'

' Well I'm just plain embarrassed , I mean the whole Maths block saw everything , you know how humiliating that is , i shouldn't be seen with him , my reputation is on state '  
' And also he purposely made me hurt his feelings right in front of everyone , he takes my kind heart for granted ' I said , i folded my arms and grunted . ' He makes me really angry sometimes '

I looked at him , and his face was just plain hilarious , his mouth was wide open with druel hanging out of it and his eyes were looking at mine. I couldn't help but laugh.l  
Jacob snapped back to reality and out of fantasy land.

' Uh sorry about that , i have a very low attention span ' Jacob said.

' I've noticed '

' Any ways well i think you have nothing to worry about Bella don't he is just angry because you don't lie him in that way , hey but on an positive note are you a ballet dancer?

' Yer why ' I asked curiously

' Oh that's awesome , I'm a ballet dancer too , we can be dancing partners' Jacob suggested

' Ah yea i guess '

' Well we probly should get back to class , i will protect ya if that Edward fella gives you any crap.

He took out his hand , and i grabbed his hand and he lead me to Maths , when we got there everyone was staring at us , Jacob just just kept smiling and waving while i felt very uncomfortable.

When we walked into class , Edward was the first one to look , he looked at me then at Jacob and then at our hands. And then the same expression he had on before showed upon his face again.  
I just looked down as Jacob led me to our desk. It was only 10 more minuets till lunch , i could handle that ........ i think.

It had been 1 minuet and already Jacob and Edward were giving each other dirties. This definitely wasn't going to be a very comfortable 10 minuets.

' Hey Jacob i don't get this question could you help me ' I said trying to distract him , i totally knew the answer but i just couldn't stand them starring at each other.

' I could help you Bella ' Edward suggested

' Uh ... Uh... Edward I'm OK Jacob can help me , I said trying to not make eye contact.

Jacob turned to Edward and gave him a smirk then faced me.

' OK so you need help with this one , i can do that , OK so what you need to do is multiply it , the subtract ,then you have to do the ratio of what your answer is and how many numbers and then you should have your answer'

' Awk thanks Jacob '

He was so wrong , in fact it was beyond wrong , i was supposed to plus 1200 to 900 then find the square root and then do the ratio  
But i wasn't going to tell him that.

I finally finished my work , Jacob and Edward were continuously giving each other death stares , now i was getting annoyed.

I looked up the clock , only 1 minuet , i can last without having a complete break down ...... i hope.

' Oey Edward , think fast ' Jacob said as he threw a humungious paper ball at Edwards head.

' Is that all you got , poofter ' Edward said while throwing his skate board at Jacob.

Jacob stormed up to him , Edward stood up , there faces were so close to each other that they looked like they were kissing.

' You wanna go ' Jacob snapped

' No i want the whole thing' Edward said while pushing him.

' Oh that's it ' I yelled  
I stood in between them making sure i gave them an equal share of evil looks.

'You guys are so immature , Edward i don't like you so don't get offended if I'm sitting with some guy.

I looked at Edward , He just looked at my feet then i looked at Jacob who had the most widest grin on his face.

' Don't you dare smile , your as bad as him making him feel jealous , you know how he feels and it's just plain mean to do that to him.' You guys should be a shamed at your selves' I snapped

We stood there in silence , i was shaking my my head at them in shame, finally the bell rang , i took one last glance at them then got my things and left.

As i walked through the hall , everyone was staring at me and giggling i just ignored them, Alice and Rosalie were standing outside near the stairs waiting for me.

' Hey Guys ' i said

' Bella hey ' Alice said hugging me

' Hey Bella ' Rose said with out showing any emotion whats so ever.

' Whats wrong ' i asked

' Whats wrong , well because of you and your stupid obsession with Edward our reputation is completely and utley ruined' Rose snapped , ' i mean all you think about is your self , you know what Alice and i had to go through a whole lesson of bickering and laughing ,'

Rose was know starting to yell even louder , i looked around seeing people watching us , waiting to see if there was going to be a fight.

' You just always have to make a scene for yourself don't you ' Rose snapped at me again.

' It wasn't my fault , he sat next to me '

' Well you should of moved, listened i don't want to talk about this , cya around Bella' Rose snapped

She walked off , Alice looked at me a half smiled then followed Rose.

**Well thats all people but i will be doijng more chapters very soon , plz , plz , plz R&R , oh and tell your freinds about this story too.**

**Well G2G love you guys xxxxx**

**Taii**


	4. A Sweet Sweet Surprise

**It's Taii XD**

**This chaptwer i think is the longest i have ever done so enjoy , people have asked if i was going to do and othwer in point of veiw well this chapter weill answer that question one thing htough i won't make a pov for this chapter , i like to have a litle secrecy in this story i guess because im evil bahahahha. anys thz guys for the reveiws andd keep it up , tell you friends about htis story and r4ead my other too plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz XD**

**I hope you enjoy and reveiw , show that you love me and care.**

**Love Taii**

Apov

Jasper was so cute , i thought to myself as i was talking to him , i knew Rose wouldn't approve but she was already distracted with Emmet so i thought i should i should just go for it.

' So um fun time in dance ' Jasper said obviously trying to find out what to say.

' It was fun , but I'm having even more fun now your here '

Jasper blushed and giggled.

'OK Alice you can slap me for saying this but i can't hold it in any longer ' Jasper said

I was beginning to get worried , what was it?, what if it was him saying he didn't like speaking to me ,or he thinks I'm a freak.

' What is it '

He sighed and steady himself and then stared into my eyes.

' I think your the most beautiful girl i have ever laid eyes on ' he said softly

I smiled , i could feel my heart racing and i was breathing faster.

' Oh Jasper i could kiss you now '

He laughed ' So your not angry ' he asked

' No why would i be angry '

' Well you know I'm a Sk8ter boy and your a ballet dancer and Rose doesn't really approve of that '

' Rose isn't my Mother , besides it's not like where in a relationship or anything , where just talking' i smiled

And he smiled back , he really was the most beautiful man on the planet , but i could never have him and that was the sad thing , he probably didn't even like me.

I didn't want this moment to end , he leaned in.

Oh god was he going to kiss me , i closed my eyes , ready for his soft lips to touch mine.

'ALICE' Rose yelled

Jasper quickly shot back up and i opened my eyes , now i was really annoyed , she ruined it , i probably would never have this moment again.

' What is it Rosalie' i snapped but not trying to sound to annoyed.

' Can we just go' she said impatiently

I really didn't want to go but i knew i had to sound like it.

Good bye my love i said in my head looking at Jasper one last time.

' Fine bye Jasper said waving , but wishing i could run up and hug him.

Jasper's face looked like he just had been stabbed in the back.

' Cya Alice i might see ya around' Jasper said

He half smiled and then left trying to catch up to Edward and Emmet.

Oh how embarrassing i hope Bella and rose didn't see anything , well who cares if they did this whole thing about them being sk8ter boys and us being popular and us not being able to talk to them was stupid.

Maybe if speak to Rose she might have a change of heart , i quickly made speech up in my head , i knew exactly what to say , hope fully it goes well.

' You know Rose there just people nothing different from us , there's nothing wrong with talking to him i said

We stoped and Rose turned to me ,who big blue eyes twitching , she looked scary.

' Excuse me ' she snapped

I looked at Bella she looked worried , i had to make some thing up.

' Nothing Rose don't worry , it was uh um uh a joke ' i said laughing trying my best to fool her.

' uh uh Rose said staring blank. ' well that was a stupid joke it wasn't even that funny ' Rose snapped she obviously was in a grouchy mood today she didn't really act this bitchy usually.

I nodded , i put my hand in my pocket on our way to class , i was excited for once to be in Maths because it was the one time i could actually speak to Jasper.  
But then i felt a note , i slowly pulled it out and read it , it said.......

Hey beautiful Alice.  
Meet me be early to Maths there is something i need to say to you.  
Love Jasper xx

i held the note to my heart and sighed , i wounder what he was going to say , i made my walked faster , Rose and Bella were trying to catch up to my pase , i pulled out my mobile phone still had 10 minuets til class started , there would be enough time for us too talk.

Finally we were there i saw Jasper waiting in the class room , i said bye to Rose and Bella and waited till they were out of sight then walked into class and shut the door , still 9 minuets.  
' hey jasper got your letter what is...'i was interrupted by Jasper pulling me to his chest , his hands cupped to my cheeks , kissing me.

At first i had no idea what to do , but the adrenaline rush hit me and i wrapped my arms around his waist , he pulled me tighter to his chest , i could feel his cool hard muscly body.

He moved his hands away from my face and to my waiste m then sliding his hand , up the back of my shirt , rubbing my back.

I didn't want to let go , this was heaven , i started to make my kissing vicious.

His tongue moved into my mouth massaging my tongue. he piked me up and i wrapped my legs around his waist.I couldn't resist it i moved my hands to his shirt and took it off he didn't seem to care. I broke my lips away from his to look at his perfect body , it was so hard and muscly, i moved my hand around his abs.  
I could hear him laugh , then i moved to face and started kissing him again , he was still holding me , and my legs were still wrapped around his waist.  
He walked over to a seat and sat down , still kissing me , then he broke free and moved down to my neck , kissing me all over it , i groaned.  
Then he moved back to my lips kissed me more and let go , we better stop , you probably wouldn't want any one to see us.  
I frowned he was right. I unwrapped my legs of his waist and and hot up.  
He smiled and kissed me again, then got his shirt and put it on , i made sure i had a quick glimpse.  
'

Oops' Jasper said  
'

What 'i said alarmed  
'

i have accidentally given you hickeys all over your neck , im so sorry , but your so hard to resist '  
I went to my bag and got my mirror out ,they were all over my neck , i giggled but was a bit scared.

' Shit' i got my make up bag and pulled out my foundation. Jasper can you put this on y neck for me so they can be hidden.  
He laughed 'Sure' he got the foundation , poured some on to his hand and moved his hands around my neck , his touch only made me want to kiss him more.

'There you go' he said smiling  
Then he gave me a peck.  
All of a sudden we herd some screaming d\from the other class room , it sounded like Bella.  
Me and Jasper looked at each other , then i walked out he followed me , we went to the window , everybody was watching , just as i thought it was Bella , Edward was holding her arm.

' Let go of me Edward she said  
'

Bella i didn't sit with you to insult you , i just want to talk to you , please sit down ' Edward said too calmly  
This was getting out of hand , i looked around everybody was laughing and pointing , Bella was in deep shit with Rose , just as i though that Rose was beside me.  
'

She is definitely not sitting with us ever again , she has ruined our rep for like ever' she snapped.

I looked over at Jasper he stepped away and stood next to Emmet.  
I felt so sorry for Bella.  
Just then Bella went running out of the class room , i could see tears streaming sown her face.

' Bella wait ' A tanned , tall g\boy said while running after her

' She is going to pay for this one' Rose said while walking back to her class.  
I walked back into mine , Jasper and i in different parts of the room as if we were enemy's , we shot glimpses and smirks to each other , every now or then.  
For the whole class lesson, everybody was talking about what happened to Bella.

' That Bella chick is so weird, ha ha she is so going to get ditched by that group and she will be a nobody ' a girl said laughing the rest of class laughed too besides me and Jasper.  
'

Did you see her running , she looked like Joe dirt , only she didn't wear a wig and she is not a man , although she does look like it ' another boy said.

I saw Bella walk pass with that boys hand in hers , everyone was was laughing and pointing she looked embarressed but that dude that was with her was just smiling an waving.  
I was really worri4ed , guilt would wash over me so quickly , here i was kissing some body that i shouldn't be and Bella is getting in trouble , it wasn't fare for her.  
Class went quickly , as soon as the Bell rang Rose was at my door , she grabbed my hand and dragged me outside , at first i thought i was getting in trouble.

'Alice you have to stick by me OK , Bella Inst going to be friends with us and that's final OK '  
I nodded shamelessly.  
Bella came walking down the stairs ,who face , filled with miserable and depressed emotions. I felt so bad for her.  
'

Hey Guys ' she said

i waved and hugged her making her feel a little bit prepared for what was about to happen  
' Hey Bella ' Rose said sounding Bitchy

' Whats wrong ' Bella asked  
I looked at Rose.

' Whats wrong , well because of you and your stupid obsession with Edward our reputation is completely and utterly ruined' Rose snapped , ' i mean all you think about is your self , you know what Alice and i had to go through a whole lesson of bickering and laughing ,' Rose snapped  
People were starting to crowed up.

' You just always have to make a scene for yourself don't you ' Rose snapped at me again

I looked at her face , i could see tears were being made in her eyes.  
It wasn't my fault , he sat next to me ' she tried to explain  
' Well you should of moved, listened i don't want to talk about this , cya around Bella' Rose snapped  
I really didn't want to leave Bella , but i didn't want to leave Rose either , so i decided to stick with Rose , i gave Bella an apologetic look and followed Rose.

**There it is , i hope you enjoyed it , join the club and reveiwwwwww XD**

**Love Taii xx**


End file.
